


Unexpected Reveal - Ladynoir

by sariahsue



Series: Lovesquare Requests [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward Children, F/M, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Trapped In A Closet, accidental reveal, cat noir tries not to enjoy the situation too much, every author does one of those stories at one point right?, he fails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariahsue/pseuds/sariahsue
Summary: Cat Noir panicked as he raced back, hoping he could find an empty classroom before his timer ran out and someone noticed he was missing. One of his paw prints disappeared as he dove through an open window, did a perfect roll, and came up nose to nose with Ladybug.  Who gave the highest squeak he'd ever heard her make.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Lovesquare Requests [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696513
Comments: 17
Kudos: 373





	Unexpected Reveal - Ladynoir

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by bowser14456

Cat Noir had three things: one paw print on his ring, a second paw print, and nowhere to hide.

No, make that four things: two prints, nowhere to hide, and a giant problem.

Throngs of people filled the streets in every direction, going back to their normal activities. Work and school and stores would soon be opening again. School! Cat Noir panicked as he raced back, hoping he could find an empty classroom before his timer ran out and someone noticed he was missing.

It was early winter. No one should have windows open, but there was one anyway, on the second floor, and the light behind it was off. An empty room. Perfect. One of his paw prints disappeared as he dove through the opening, did a perfect roll, and came up nose to nose with Ladybug.

Who gave the highest squeak he'd ever heard her make.

"Oh," he said. They were so close that the only bit of her he could see was her face, and he took a step backward, though he couldn't get very far in the cramped space. "So, uh, how have you been?" Ugh, stupid! You saw her less than a minute ago! "I mean, what are you doing here?" Another horrible question. She was hiding here in a janitor's closet for the same reason he was.

"Just… relaxing." The lie sounded awkward in her mouth. Her eyes rested on his hair instead of his face. "In my favorite spot, you know."

"Oh." He pretended to admire the shelves that lined both walls and adjusted a spray bottle of cleaner that was too close to the edge. He should be leaving. He shouldn't be wondering why Ladybug decided to transform in his school. He shouldn't be intruding on her privacy like this.

Instead he said, "It's a good spot. I like it," and then winced. Going along with what they both knew was an obvious lie was making it worse.

"It is, thanks," she said, staring at a spot above his head and digging them in deeper.

The window was still open behind him. He could just roll right out again and land face-first on the pavement and forget this horrible moment ever happened.

From the way her eyes flicked to the door, she was having similar thoughts. Should he take his chances and run into the hallway? There was an infinitesimally small chance that no one would be out there to see him transform, versus the 100% chance that Ladybug _would_ see him.

He cleared his throat. "Well-"

"OKAY, OKAY!" she wailed. "I came here to transform! I come here all the time!" No sooner had she spoken than her earrings gave their final desperate beep, and pink light flashed, casting shadows across the mops and cleaning bottles.

"Nononono!" she said. "DON'T LOOK!" They weren't very far apart, so by the time the light slid up her legs to her waist, she'd already pushed her hands over his entire face and backed him sideways into the shelves. Something fell over as he tried to keep himself upright under her onslaught. He felt the exact second when the magic washed over her hands, whisking away her suit with a tingle, and leaving her bare fingers on his face.

The urge to kiss her palms was strong. They were right there, pushing against his lips, asking for it.

But he resisted.

"No, no, no," she pleaded softly. "Please, don't look at me, please."

Before he could give his answer that of course he wouldn't look if that's what his Lady wished, his own transformation dropped. The only real difference now was that they were both in danger, and, more importantly, Adrien could feel her fingertips pressing against his bare skin instead of his mask, and it was making his thinking go funny places.

"Please look," Plagg begged. "For my sanity, please."

"Don't listen to him," Tikki said. "It's very important."

Ladybug kept her hands on his face but dropped her head on his shoulder, lining up their bodies as she leaned into him. Adrien kept his hands at his very resolutely at his sides as he tried to balance her weight and keep them both upright.

"I promise to keep my eyes closed," he said.

Her hands didn't move.

Didn't she trust him? Or maybe she was just panicking and he shouldn't take it personally. Or maybe she wanted to be close to him for comfort and he shouldn't complain because it felt really nice.

When she spoke, her voice was muffled by his shirt, and he decided he liked how that sounded. "Here's what we're going to do. We're going to walk to the door and open it," she said.

"Okay. With you so far."

"Then I'm going left, and you're going right. And we don't look at each other, and we never speak of this again."

He tried to push himself away from the shelves, so he could walk to the door like she had suggested, but she had no interest in letting him up. Sensing that it would be pointless to argue, he slid his way across the metal shelf, knocking several things off and pulling Ladybug along with him.

Brooms and mops had been propped against the shelves, and he wished he'd remembered that before he tripped over one. It caught him, yanking him down, and he twisted as he fell face first. Ladybug screeched as she tumbled backward, her hands moving from his face to grab onto his shoulders to try to keep them both upright.

His eyes flew open as the ground rushed toward his face. One hand reached out to catch himself, the other went behind Ladybug, to cradle her head as he fell on her. The knuckles of that hand scraped against the cold tile, but he barely noticed. Glass bottles smashed around them, while metal buckets crashed and scattered.

Ladybug's open eyes stared back up at him, unprotected by her mask. He was close enough to feel every anxious breath she took, fast and erratic. Freckles dusted her the parts of her face he'd never seen before, and somehow her eyes were even bluer than they were with the mask. They searched his face, taking in every inch of him as they lay there.

"Adrien?"

"Marinette?" he asked, finally recognizing her.

With a gasp, she pushed at his shoulders, desperate to get away from him. Frantically, he tried to move, but his feet slipped in the puddles of soap that surround them and sent his face crashing into her neck. Marinette twisted underneath him, squirming to pull herself toward the door, toward her escape, when it opened toward them all on its own.

Harsh light filled the small space.

"I KNEW IT," said Alya's familiar voice. "You two have been sneaking off together! I knew there had to be a reason you both missed every akuma."

Adrien crouched over Marinette, who was already half sitting up, her legs still trapped underneath him. Their eyes met, and he saw the same panic he was feeling.

They couldn't tell the truth. They needed to talk about this, come up with some kind of cover story. Maybe he should roll with it and ask Alya to give them some privacy. But the flush in Marinette's cheeks told him she wouldn't appreciate the insinuation.

"This isn't what it looks…" he started. Alya's skeptical look killed his dumb excuse.

"Actually," Marinette started, and his heart soared. Did she want to play along?

"No, this was an accident," she continued.

His heart crashed back down.

"But now that we're here…" Marinette stretched away from him, reaching for the door and snapping it closed on Alya's smug expression.

This time when he slipped, her lips were there to catch him.

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely inspired by a million other fanfics with nearly identical ideas of them accidentally/purposefully getting locked in small spaces together, and also that one time Perry White walked in on Clark Kent hiding in a supply closet, about to transform into Superman, and they shared some awkward chitchat until Perry slowly backed out of the room. Request 15/16 (Only one left!)


End file.
